The present invention relates to a pile for driving into the ground to provide support for a structure, such as a building.
Various types of piles have previously been proposed for driving into the ground to support a new or existing structure such as a building, particularly when ground beneath the building is unstable or of poor quality and thus is less able to support the load of the structure. Previous proposals have certain disadvantages, at least for some applications.
The present invention provides a pile for driving into the ground to provide support for a structure, the pile being elongate and being substantially rectangular in cross-section when viewed along its length.
The ratio of the side lengths in cross-section may be 2:1 or greater, or may be 3:1 or greater. The longer sides of the rectangle may be at least 600 mm, with shorter sides of at least 68 mm, such as 150 mm or 225 mm. Alternatively, the longer sides may be approximately 300 mm in length, with shorter sides of length from 68 mm to 150 mm.
The pile is preferably formed of concrete. The pile is preferably formed by extrusion. The pile preferably comprises at least one cavity running lengthwise along and within the pile, and preferably comprises at least one reinforcing bar running lengthwise along and within the pile. The arrangement of the cavities and/or reinforcing bars is preferably symmetrical about the central axis of the pile.
Preferably at least one pair of opposed sides of the pile is formed with cooperating formations which mate with corresponding formations of another like pile when like piles are driven alongside each other. The cooperating formations are preferably substantially complementary in outline when viewed along the length of the pile. The cooperating formations may comprise a tongue and a complementary groove. The cooperating formations are preferably provided on the short sides of the rectangular section.